youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Gattaca
Gattaca Cinder(GF002) was brought into existence by her mother Ryley, and her father, Dangerous Dave. It was April 14, 2004 when she was whelped along with her sister Venus(GF001) into the Gattaca Pack. Her parents were the alphas, giving them an instant advantage in their upbringing. Both females survived through their first year. In January of 2005, her uncles, Zorro and Mitikall, abandoned the pack, leaving Cinder and her sister as the only subordinates in the pack. In March of 2005, her mother gave birth to Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Slender Man and Resident Evil. Now at a year old, Cinder was expected to help out with the new pups. Cinder and Venus remained in the pack as subordinate females, quite too young to attempt any racy acts. Once they became fully grown, however, they started attracting rovers to the pack. In February, 2007, her father lost dominance to her grandfather, Fezzik, who took over as new alpha male. Their mother seemed quite displeased of the several rovers that the females attracted, so during that month she decided to evict Cinder along with her sisters Venus, Queen of Darkness, and Silent Hill. Commandos The sisters decided to journey together, considering that it was vital for them to stick together if they were to survive. The cluster of females was soon joined by several Baobab males. The males were Jim Bob, Captain Planet, Freddy and Jason. The males stayed with the sisters and established a new group called the Commandos. The oldest of the dukes, Jim Bob, hastily assumed a dominant hirearchy. Cinder and Venus attempted to assume the alpha poise next to Jim Bob, though to no avail, Cinder and Venus were ousted by their younger sister Queen of Darkness after several violent quarrels. Queen seemed to have a more stubborn and aggressive aura, causing Cinder to submit. Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob did not hesitate to produce pups. Cinder and Venus often babysat the pups, though Cinder seemed less attentive to the pups, instead nurturing her ambition, she attempted to elevate her rank. Though Queen did not allow Cinder to prevail, finding excuses to snap at Cinder at all times. Later on Venus left to seek for a rover, only to find Freddy following her, the two mated and returned. Queen gave Venus a good snapping though she was allowed to stay. Two months later Venus produced Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie, Sookie and Pancake. Cinder's sister died shortly after her pups' birth, the death was mysterious and is still unknown. In winter the pack split, one half was led by Jim Bob and Queen of Darkness and the other by Cinder and Freddy. Cinder took this chance and mated with Freddy while Silent Hill mated with a rover. After a month the pack reunited, Jason went roving and never returned. In spring Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill and Cinder were pregnant, Queen of Darkness evicted Silent Hill who never rejoined but she didn't kick out Cinder. Queen gave birth to a litter of pups but they were killed by Cinder in an attempt to provide her pups with the best chances of surviving. However, Cinder ended up aborting her litter due to the hard conditions the pack faced that winter, so there were no pups that year. Months later Freddy died, his death really affected Cinder since they had become close after Venus passed away. Next year Queen gave birth to a litter of pups named Celidh, Coop, Munro and Whiskey. A month later, Cinder was assigned babysitting duty as usual, but this would be her last job. As a rival pack attacked and during the assaut she was killed, thankfully none of the pups were harmed. With her death came the end of the commandos original founding members, other than the alpha pair. Family Mother: Ryley Father: Dangerous Dave Sister: Venus. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters